Missing
by Latino Elf
Summary: Because of the boy with eyes that could challenge the deepest depths of the ocean, did she grow to learn about what could come of everything she'd thrown away. Because of him, she began to realize who Annie Leonhardt really was. [AU] [AruAnnie]
1. Missing

_**Missing**_

_No time for __**good bye**__ he said,_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands, _

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you_

_**Burn you**_

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, __**run for your life**_

* * *

><p>She lived<em> that<em> life, the life of the girl with way too many secrets, a record filled to the brim with misdemeanors and so many fights under her belt she can't remember half of them… or maybe that's a result of being drunk during most of them. She's the _girl _with baggage so heavy no one feels the need to carry it for her, the girl with cigarette breath, MIA mother and daddy issues. The cliché trailer park trash, and that's what she settled for.

She _lived _that life with no conscious mind; making mistake after mistake until eventually she stopped calling them _mistakes _but her _life style. _She's always had ice in her veins, and a slow beating heart and so she would kiss a random guy, get piss drunk, try new narcotics just to feel the _heat _coursing through her body, feel her heart beating so wildly it's a wonder it hadn't already beat out of her chest, and though every sensation she was feeling was physical and she had no feelings to actually feel, or emotions to encounter it was the only way to seem _alive. _Slowly she was turning into her father, and boy did she ever know it.

Still if it hadn't of been for her father and his too obvious loose screws, she might have continued to live that life. Instead at sixteen she found herself being sent East on a 2 AM bus ticket purchased by the weird social worker who promised her better things than her father, who was the only better she'd ever experienced. Because of her father she grew up with distrust in everyone and everything, because of him she grew up with her own loose screws but a personality to top all others because underneath all that _because of him _she was just simple Annie Leonhardt, brilliant little Annie Leonhardt who endured so much yet pulled herself out of the rubble with nothing but resolution.

_Bullshit. _

Because of him she did everything for herself, and kept everyone else at arm's length. Because of him she grew up angry, unresolved, with no determination burning in the pit of her stomach to escape the world she was born into; she was not the brilliant little Annie Leonhardt the system painted her out to be, she had no resolution from the start.

But because of the boy with eyes that could challenge the deepest depths of the ocean, did she grow to learn about what could come of everything she'd thrown away.

Because of _him,_ she began to realize who Annie Leonhardt really was.


	2. Model Home

_**Missing**_

Chapter 1 ● The Model Home

_**Break**_

_Away from everybody_

_**Break**_

_Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to __**higher places.**_

* * *

><p>When Annie was young, she and her father moved quite a bit. Normally to low income housing areas, but she didn't mind because the land lords would always strive to make the place look nice in the beginning, to appeal to new buyers. It was always a dupe, like everything else tended to be; there'd be mold, or a colony of mice living in the walls, or the wiring was shabby there was <em>always <em>something. But in the _beginning _Annie loved the smell of new paint, adored the silence that came with freshly furnished houses, smiled at her reflection in the polished wood flooring.

Annie couldn't help but hear her father's words every time they moved banging around inside her head, _this is it A, this has got be home,_ as she took her first steps into the house she'd knew she'd be living in for some time to come. The banisters in the main foyer winded upwards towards the high hung ceiling with a dangling chandelier that shot Annie's reflection right back at her when she looked upwards, showing her just how surprised she actually was at the sheer enormity of the house. A landing sat directly behind the chandelier on higher ground; leading down a hallway she guessed lead to upstairs rooms. To her left was a door that lead down to what she guessed must be a basement, to the right a living room that opened up into a large _very _metallic kitchen and wide spread stairs lead off the back end of the kitchen into a narrow dining room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Annie would have jumped if she was one to scare easily; instead she just proceeded to stare blankly around the front foyer as behind her Mrs. Hoover, her foster step in, crossed the threshold whilst carrying a box labeled 'DVD's.' "It's one of Mr. Hoover's newest developments, he's pretty proud of it." _Yeah, _Annie thought bitterly, _proud enough to move his family and they're tag along delinquents into it; that should say something about his ego. _

Mrs. Hoover was a sweet enough woman, though Annie had the inkling it was Mr. Hoover with his overpowering need to do good because he was rich and charity is a game they tend to play that convinced her to apply for foster parenting applications. It was dumb luck Annie got placed with the founder of Hoover Developments as her foster dad, and it was even more so dumb luck that she was placed with a family that already had a teenage foster kid that had been with them for over a year now; and to top it all off they had a teenage son who admittedly, Annie didn't mind so much. He hardly squeaked a word in her presence, so that pleased her to a degree of not _totally _hating this family.

"Annie dear, could you take this box and go stack these movies on the shelf in the living area; I'm sure Bert had already set up the case for them." Without a word, Annie took the box from Mrs. Hoover and turned the corner into the living room where as she'd mentioned was a fully assembled book case just waiting to be stocked with books and movies. Kneeling down, she dug her fingers into the tape and ripped open the top as Reiner, the other foster kid she had mentioned before that was stuck in this family's clutches, came tumbling down the hall behind her carrying a large box with fragile scribbled across the side. He passed by her heading towards the kitchen, and accidentally or not ended up stepping on her ankle, causing Annie to hiss in pain.

"Watch where you're going" Annie snapped, moving so she was sitting in a cross legged position between the bookshelf and the box of movies. Reiner, with his blue eyes that tended to glint in excitement at the smallest hint of an argument rounded on her when she spoke.

"Who died and made you queen bitch" He retorted, and in return he received a nasty sneer from the small blond, she had an inclination to stand up and show him just how much of a bitch she was capable of being, but refrained as she saw Mr. Hoover, and his son Bertholdt come through the threshold with boxes in hand, within clear ear shot of the two blondes.

"Apparently the same person who died and made you king of idiots, get out of my sight Reiner." With a chuckle he left the fuming girl alone to stack DVD's before she started to get nastier, after all he'd learnt real quick how painful her anger could actually be if you pushed too hard, even though her social worker had clearly told her any breaches of her contract with the system, which included fights, alcohol or narcotics consumption, expulsion or suspension etcetera, would get her sent straight into a group home Annie had still attacked Reiner on her first day living with the Hoover's. They hadn't mentioned it in the reports out of sheer kindness or stupidity she didn't know, but Reiner hadn't gotten under her skin since, she figured it was because he still had the black eye for a reminder.

Annie had lived with threats from the system the majority of her life, this contract was practically nothing to her. They'd always been trying to get Annie to slip up and give them reasonable cause to pull her out of her fathers care, she guessed this time around there was no way of writing off her father's public display of drunkenness and jail sentence as a simple accident and boy where they glad to nail the Leonhardts with _something; _but Annie down right refused, and fought in court to stay out of the group home and surprisingly enough the judge took her plea into consideration. Sure she was tough, and knew how to hold her own in any situation, but she could still recall the majority of her friends had run away from group homes to end up on the streets until they turned eighteen, avoiding the police with expertise because if you weren't fostered or adopted you were shoved in a house with a dozen other kids exactly like you; desperate to hit something. Group homes where nasty and Annie was too proud to live on the streets again. If living here was what she had to do until she turned eighteen, she'd take it as an alternative no matter how much she despised it.

As she stacked the movies, Annie admired the collection they had. Everything from classics with Marilyn Monroe, Katherine Hepburn and James Dean to the newest Marvel movies, and they didn't stop there as she then began pulling out seasons of shows as well; when it came to the shows they weren't missing a single season with everyone, however the show that caught her eye was the one show she used to love watching at her Aunt's house when her and her father still lived in Tokyo. Annie ran her fingers over the title, her features softening for a moment.

"You like the OC?" This time she did jump, only slightly but she cursed herself for getting so lost in her thoughts like she had. Smoothly she stacked all four seasons beside the rest of the shows, shaking her head lightly as Bertholdt moved around to sit beside her, casting a shy glance in her direction.

"Sort of-" she began, and he smiled at that comment, which Annie couldn't quite figure if she was appalled or just plain confused.

"I like it, Reiner makes fun of me for it." Annie nodded her head, wondering why on earth Bertholdt chose to talk to her now of all times, when she first met him all she received was a meek hello, when she beat the shit out of Reiner the same day he seemed absolutely terrified and hadn't spoken more than a word to her since- what changed?

"So what do you think of the house?"

"It's okay." She replied immediately, and he looked off into the direction of the kitchen where Reiner was visibly fighting with the toaster, a genuine sigh of exasperation passing his lips.

"It's a real model house, that's for sure."

As Annie lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep she pondered on the underlying of bitterness to Bertholdt's tone when he'd commented on the house to her, and she wondered idly what _exactly _did he have to be so bitter about?


	3. The Gamble

_**Missing**_

Chapter 2 ● The Gamble

_**Stand **__unafraid_

_All the good souls stand __**unafraid**_

* * *

><p>If Annie could count all the parties she'd been to in her life she'd probably be counting for hours, they were commonplace in the areas she tended to live in; it was the only way for the poor to feel like the rich for a while, Annie knew this concept well. However if she where to count every party she found boring, there'd only be one, the one she was currently attending; playing the wallflower because there was <em>no one <em>she felt the need to talk to.

The large house that had been so vacant just a couple nights prior was full to the brim with the wealthy, and the more than just wealthy. Every now and then she'd spot a kid that could possibly be her age underneath all the Gucci and jewelry, alas she remained where she was and continuously picked at the dress that was hugging her body a little _too _tightly, making her feel like a parade balloon with its bright aqua color. She would never let Mrs. Hoover pick out clothes for her again; she couldn't even fathom why she'd allowed Mrs. Hoover to convince her to attend this party in the first place.

Nursing her wine glass, the exasperated blond put a hand to her forehead, rubbing a sore spot. She had another two hours of this horrifying live classical music and incessant talking about nothing in particular and she was just _waiting _for someone to approach her, because it would just show how shitty her luck truly was and make this night officially the worst night of her life. Which, she figured she'd jinxed herself for thinking this because coming her way was a party attendee, probably a son of some business man looking for a girl to woo, and Annie was a new face so_ fresh meat. _Another concept she knew all too well.

Crystalline eyes pierced the male as he walked her way, his hands jammed in his dress pants pockets. He smiled warily at Annie; she did not return the favor and continued to glower. She analyzed his height, and not so surprisingly she guessed she was at least a head and a bit shorter than him, he had double toned hair which seemed to be a trend among the males in this town, and a goofy smile that would have been endearing if Annie found _anything _endearing. When he finally made it over to where she was, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out for her to shake.

"My name's Jean." He stated simply, and because she had no other option or escape route she clasped his hand, shaking it.

"Annie." She returned, and he smiled another goofy, on the brink of being shy smile.

"So you're Bert's sister?" Annie opened her mouth to respond with a clear and concise no, but the word wouldn't come out, the truth seemed to have halted on her tongue; this was a onetime opportunity and she'd be damned if she didn't take it.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well it's nice to meet you Annie." Annie figured he wasn't much of a genius, after all she was short unlike Bert, she was blond and blue eyed unlike Bert… none of the pieces fit yet she was pretty confident if she could fool this guy she could fool the rest of them. It would make explanations of her appearance so much simpler, and much less awkward.

"Sure." And with that, he took his leave on cue and with a sigh Annie crossed the main floor at a rather rapid pace, through the crowd to sit down at a table where Reiner was shoving deviled eggs into his too large maw.

"You're going to cause a scene you big brute." Annie hissed under her breathe, crossing her legs as she took her seat, sipping on her wine that'd she'd hardly touched all night. She preferred beer; it had a better taste and better buzz.

"Come off it Annie, you're the one causing a scene standing over there all alone." He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"At least I'm not getting egg all over my face." She sneered, and Reiner begrudgingly set down his plate topped with food, and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Whatever…" He muttered, crestfallen by Annie's harsh words. She didn't pay any mind to it, he'd get over it soon enough.

This whole situation was starting to get to Annie in the worst possible way, the party and the people and how high end everything was she just felt so out of place, so _bored_, and boredom was not something Annie tended to take well to. She figured most people noticed how awkward she was in her dress, tripping over her heels; she hardly touched any food or drink or talked to _anyone. _She was used to bars, and loud blaring music, and sweating dancing people who wouldn't remember her, or the things they did the next day after falling asleep that night so who _cares _what happened. Here, every eye was watching you and if you stepped out of line they came down on you hard, or at least that's how she guessed these communities where like.

She felt Reiner pat her shoulder, and she was going to tell him to screw off in a less polite way once more but out of the corner of her eye she noticed the shit eating grin spreading across his face, and that look he always got before he would seriously start to piss her off and just _knew _he was going to do something they'd both regret. However, before Annie could figure out what he was planning and how to stop it so he didn't make a moron out of himself he stuck out his dress shoe clad foot and tripped a boy with a mop of brown hair, and storming gray eyes that had been passing by, waving as if he was trying to get someone's attention; this is all Annie could analyze before Reiner's victim fell face first towards their neighboring table, getting a face full of party cake and scaring the shit out of some poor old bag.

Annie turned a burning glare on a chuckling Reiner, and his face instantly fell at the look he was receiving from the smaller girl "What are you a fucking middle school kid?" She snapped, and Reiner shrugged a shoulder before popping another egg in his mouth as if her implication that he was immature didn't bother him any. Annie watched in bemusement as the unfortunate soul Reiner had chosen to torment turned on him, his gray eyes lit in absolute rage.

"What the hell is your problem?" His voice was high pitched, and gave Annie an instant head ache. The whole situation was beginning to piss her off because now it was just attracting unwanted attention. Reiner was laughing so hard now, clearly amused by the cake dribbling down the other's shirt front which made his response "No clue what you're talking about dude" totally unbelievable.

However through it all Annie did not expect the cake covered boy to fist Reiner's shirt and lift him out of his chair, looking as though he was contemplating murder. She didn't even think these kids had it in them to be physical with _anyone _let alone a meat head like Reiner who could pretty well intimidate an angry sumo wrestler on a diet with the sheer size of his fists. Despite the fact that Annie never got herself involved in intense situations like a brawl if it had nothing to do with her, she knew that Mr and Mrs. Hoover wouldn't be pleased with the situation at hand if it got too out of control, and she'd really rather not have _that_ conversation so with an annoyed sound that came from the bottom of her throat Annie stood, skirting around the table and hovering a hand over the boy's chest as a signal for him to take a step back, a threatening stare being sent his way.

"Let him go."

The surprise that lit across his face had nothing on the absolute confusion Reiner was experiencing, and when he did not in fact let go of Reiner within her specified time limit she had not actually voiced, yet still expected him to have enough common sense to understand, Annie grabbed his forearm and pressed her thumb in his pressure point on his wrist causing his fingers to release the front of Reiner's shirt, and just as fast she twisted his arm behind his back in an obviously painful and compromising position, shoving him forward so he almost stumbled into another table. This she hoped could not be deemed as a fight when it came to the topic of her contract, but more or less her defending Reiner even though he'd started it.

"What the shit!" the boy yelled with an indignant tone, rubbing at his shoulder he turned a burning glare on Annie, she could practically see the gears turning in his head as he pondered over whether he should hit her or not; _temper problems _she thought, a small smirk playing across her lips in amusement, however out of her amusement came a perplexing look as beside him trying to help him get his balance, to Annie's ultimate surprise stood two other people she hadn't noticed as by standers, they'd pulled out of the crowd after she'd forcibly removed the other from Reiner, and she guessed they were the two he'd been approaching before Reiner interfered. A girl clad in a black dress that matched her raven toned hair stood to his right, a hand on the boy's shoulder, she glared at Annie with such ferocity it piqued her interest almost immediately, she'd never really had someone look at her like that before. On his left was a smaller blond boy with blue eyes that could certainly challenge the deepest depths of the ocean, he looked rather worried and antsy and to Annie he was the most interesting of the trio, because despite the fact he looked completely out of place and terrified at the prospect of being a part of a scene he stood his ground beside what she knew couldn't be anything but the loud boy's friends.

_What a sight, _where her first thoughts, fueling her interest by the minute because she hadn't seen anything like it. Friends don't normally defend friends in her experience, they help them back up after getting hit a couple times, pat them on the shoulder and tell them to keep fighting, but they didn't do _this_; then again she figured she was being hypocritical because _she _had defended Reiner without even considering the consequences.

Looking behind herself at the smirking goof, the small blond shook her head in something like disgust "You're an idiot-" She commented, shooting a glare back at the girl with raven hair as she took a step forward "-learn to deal with your own shit." With that hanging in the air Annie past Reiner and slipped into the crowd that had begun to gather, wanting to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

A few moments before she reached the stair case to head upstairs Annie felt a hand on her shoulder as Bert dragged Reiner up the stairs by his shirt collar, also pulling Annie up after him, casting a side glance that clearly stated _we need to talk. _

On their way up and towards the family room, Bert shook his head in disbelief as he looked to Reiner –

"You know better dude-"

"Yeah well that little punk Eren pisses me off!"

"Bertholdt let go of me before I pressure point_ you_." With a flushed look, and a mumbled sorry he released her shoulder and Annie crossed the room to slump down in a bean bag chair.

"Who where they anyway" Annie inquired.

"The kid with brown hair, Eren and the girl her name is Mikasa are the adopted kids of Hannes; Mr. Hoover's business associate for housing security and stuff-" Reiner began simply, Annie nodded her head in understanding.

"What about the blond kid?" For a moment both boys looked genuinely confused, until Bertholdt snapped his fingers in realization, understanding who she was talking about after a moment of thought.

"Oh, that's Armin Arlert. He got into Trost Private through scholarship I think and clicked in with those two, his grandfather owns a books shop, the book worm I'm pretty sure is what it's called, downtown." _A complete nobody than _Annie translated.

"So you guys have lived in Trost before, gone to the school?"

"We did grade eight here." Reiner answered, confirming her before suspicions. She didn't think that Jean kid knew Bertholdt through their parents; he seemed too familiar with him, and had called him by the short form of his name which most perfect strangers tended not to.

"Well I can tell you one thing Reiner-" Annie started, standing up and patting the larger boy on the chest in a patronizing manor "-You sure as hell just made our first day of school interesting."


	4. The Debut

**_Missing_**

Chapter 3 ● The Debut

_You my__** friend**_

_You're a lot like them_

_But I caught you __**lying**_

_And you __**know I did**_

* * *

><p><em> "Go-o-o-d morning TP, another fantastic year of great High School memories, and awesome learning experiences… I'd like to once again inform any new students to report to the main office in the 3<em>_rd__ wing across the cat walk to pick up your school maps and class schedules, anyone interested in trying out for the Football team this year try outs are after school in the Football field, and don't miss our start of the year pep rally with our three years in counting champion cheerleaders Trost Private Guardians next Tuesday! Go TP!" _

On her way to the 3rd wing to pick up her map and schedule Annie listened to the announcement with a strong inclination to find the women behind the microphone and bash her head in, surfing through her messenger bag to find her registration papers Mrs. Hoover had given her this morning she'd also managed to lose her way three times. Apparently the school had five wings, three catwalks and what _genius _thought it was a good idea to give the new students a map _after _they roamed around the school for a half hour completely lost?

When she managed to find the main office, Annie waited another fifteen minutes as the three secretaries gossiped with some girls in cheerleading uniforms that stood off to the side of the long oak desk that spread from one wall of the office to the other, occasionally passing a map and schedule to the new students in a lineup that backed up all the way to the door. When she did make it to the front of the line, and didn't get an instant map and schedule Annie sighed impatiently "Okay, ma'am see I'm already at least twenty minutes late for my first period and I'm pretty damn sure that's a record even for a _new _kid so can you get me my papers and sign this form?"

"Calm down newbie, they're doing their jobs the best they can." One of the cheerleaders interjected, causing Annie to turn a cold glare on the girl. She had an ugly brown ponytail that matched simple brown eyes and brown freckles that splashed across olive skin. She was incredibly tall, which gave Annie's height complex a bit of a kick as she had to stare up at the girl.

"Yes, because sitting around and talking to everyone in the general vicinity besides the people they're s_upposed _to be talking to it most definitely doing their job the best they can-"

One of the secretaries slammed Annie's registration papers down on the desk front with narrowed, wrinkled gray eyes and a scowl to challenge Annie's now deceased and probably still haunting everything she can from the grave grandmother's sneer. "Young lady I suggest you take your papers and leave this instant before I organize a private meeting between you and the dean."

"Sure thing, Crusty" Annie jabbed, grabbing her papers and turning her back on the cheerleaders and secretaries, flipping through her papers and leaving the main office with no hesitation. She went through all her classes first, reading through the requirements and such –despite the fact Annie didn't much like school and was a year behind [she was supposed to be in grade eleven but was bumped down to grade ten, which explained why she wasn't in any of Bert's or Reiner's classes] she was incredibly talented at achieving high grades if she tried, and this year there was absolutely no other option but trying. It didn't bug her much, sometimes little things like homework keeping you distracted is the best way to get your mind of things.

After fishing through all that load of crap, she checked her first class of the day which was a seventy five minute English block. She did the math in her head and figured she had another half hour of this class, which was mildly disappointing because Annie actually _enjoyed _English. She hated Math, she despised Science but she was a sucker for the classics, especially the ones with tragic endings that mirrored her theory on happy endings are a damn hoax, and always would be; she also found great amusement in poetry, this she could never quite figure why, but she had journals full to the brim with her own pathetic writing. Sometimes boredom got the better of her, and lately it's been creeping up on her more than usual.

Checking her school map, Annie managed to find Classroom 104 in five minutes tops, and her entrance into class was just as she had expected. The teacher, a small women with ashen blond hair and honey colored eyes was teaching, chalk in hand she was scribbling on the board, however as soon as Annie entered the room she halted her teachings and turned her soft gaze on her, the brightest smile Annie had ever witnessed being sent her way as the rest of the class looked in the same direction, curiosity visibly sparking to each and every student.

"Are you new?" The women asked Annie, she only nodded in response and handed one set of her registration information to her new teacher before scanning the room for a place to sit. Three empty seats, she was hoping there'd only be one and she wouldn't have to make the choice between table partners.

"So, Annie-" The teacher began "My name is Miss. Petra, your English teacher. Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" She asked, setting the papers down on the table after scanning them carefully, looking to Annie expectantly. Annie gave her a blank look, shrugging a shoulder,

"Not really no." At this Miss. Petra nodded awkwardly, sweeping a small hand out towards the class "Alright, you can sit beside Mina Carolina. Mina please raise your hand." In the very middle of the class full of students a hand raised and she followed this hand over to a girl with mousy brain hair in two pigtails, and a cheerleading outfit who was looking at a notebook, much too interested in the words on the inside then in the new student. Annie didn't mind this, stringing her bag over her chair as she took her seat. Miss. Petra continued on, and Annie soon learnt they were having a conversation about an end of the term project they would be working on every Monday with partners, this end of the term project is to be an Essay plus oral presentation about a classic novel [which was always a classic project given by English teachers] of their choice, and they were required to compare this classic to a modern day movie or novel. Annie immediately crossed out Romeo and Juliet, and Moby Dick. No movie director or Author these days had the balls to kill both of the protagonists, and what person would want to recreate the bullshit that is Moby Dick in any way, shape or form?

After another fifteen minutes of the class listing off classics they liked for Miss. Petra, and going over the rules of this project the warning bell for next class went off. Annie began collecting her stuff, realizing she was already bored out of her mind and glad she had study hall next period so she could have a nap. Before the class could leave, however Miss. Petra hushed them and added in a last comment before they dispersed "I posted the partners to the right of the door, please check on your way out! Wednesday is Grammar so be sure to bring your textbooks!" Annie filed in behind Mina the cheerleader, who finally turned and began chatting to the girl with fervor.

"You're Anna right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she waited for a response. Annie stared at her coldly, shaking her head.

"It's Annie."

"Right, right sorry. Anyway, Annie you're pretty, you have nice hair and all and a pretty decent body. Thinking about signing up for the Trost Guardians?" Annie's response was instantaneous, a little too fast which frightened Mina for a moment.

"No."

"O-oh okay, sure… well we're always looking for new recruits-"

"And risk wearing a uniform like that all day long? No thanks."

"Today's the first day of school, and we have practice for the pep rally at lunch and after school."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Mina sighed, obviously becoming agitated by Annie's attitude which she had to respect, most people just got nervous and walked away from her but Mina just plowed on right ahead.

"Do you, like make up for your height with attitude? That's why we are wearing our uniforms today, out of school spirit firstly, and not wanting to change three times a day as well. We don't wear them year round that would just get exhausting." Annie felt the need to introduce the wall with Mina's face after her slight about her height; however she refrained herself and just nodded her head briskly.

"Well good, that means I won't have to deal with a recreation of Glee for the next three years. Now if you'll excuse me-" She pushed around Mina who just shook her head and walked out the door, not even bothering to check the list on her way out, Annie scanned the list for her name, wondering idly if she could get out of partnering up; if not she'd just have to inform her partner she'd prefer to work alone so they'd need to split the efforts into two individual pieces.

However, the name on the list she did not expect and she just couldn't believe her luck… _again. _

"Judging by the look on your face, you're not too keen on being my partner." Annie cast a cold glance over her shoulder, seeing none other than the nobody. Sadly, he too was taller than her, not by a head but by at least three inches so she found herself having to look slightly up at him.

"Judging by that comment, you're incredibly presumptuous."

"But I am right." Annie made a sound in her throat between a snort and a scoff, pushing around the incredibly slow walking crowd of students, and to Annie's annoyance, nobody followed.

"I don't mean to be a bother-" He began, and Annie cut him off immediately.

"Which you are being" He went pink at her comment, scratching at his cheek nervously. Annie observed that he held his books tight to his chest, and he cast his gaze anywhere but at her as they walked down the hallway, bumping shoulders with students rushing to their next classes. _He's a nervous wreck, which means he has at most zero ego _she guessed, which might do in her favor. It wouldn't be too hard to scare him away from this project so she could do it alone.

"-but I think it would be best if we work out a schedule." He finished, and Annie shook her head simply.

"I work alone."

"It's a two person project."

"Your point is?" He went a little pinker, and began stumbling over his words as he continued.

"I-I'd really appreciate-"

"Don't care, I have Study Hall so-"

"So do I, can we work it out there?" Annie stopped mid walk, causing the boy to stumble and almost lose his textbooks.

"Are you stupid or just stubborn?" The small, nervous grin he gave her was so unexpected, causing Annie to cock her head to the side slightly, quirking a brow in questioning.

"It's a habit I've picked up-" He admitted, Annie nodded her head in understanding.

"From your loud friend, I'm presuming?"

"Now who's being presumptuous?" He seemed a little defensive; as if he was proud he'd learnt something from his big headed friend. Annie shook her head, the smallest of amused smiles crossing her features as she entered the room for study hall, followed by nobody. Now Annie didn't like people, she didn't care for friends or acquaintances but she was starting to not _hate_ her English partner so much. He was skittish, weird and a lot like the rest of the students here… annoying, and obviously he did his best to fit in judging by his clothes that didn't quite match his personality, they seemed much too expensive for the grandson of a book store owner, he was a try hard just like the rest of them. But he was also different in a way, he didn't have that air of superiority or cocky attitude she'd sensed in the other TP students, he was like a fish out of water who needed to survive and she knew how that felt.

"I'm free on Thursday's, but only when I decide I want to be."

_And when he smiled, she realized Miss. Petra's smile had nothing on his. _


End file.
